fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Tick Tock! Pretty Cure Era
Tick Tock! Pretty Cure Era is a Pretty Cure Fan-series by Sweetangel823. The main theme in the series is Time, and features three cures representing Past, Present and Future. Characters Pretty Cures / Cure Secret : Kaede is a bright, bubbly, but serious girl. She is 14, and the leader for the crafting club at name here(To be decided) Middle School. Her alter ego is Cure Secret, the cure representing the Future. / Cure Daylight : Hotaru is insecure, shy, and is more capable than she thinks she is. As she's the youngest, at the age of 13 she tends to agreeing to whatever Kaede (or later, Rina) says. Her alter ego is Cure Daylight, and she's the cure representing the Present. / Cure Mystery : Rina the "monotone" and mystrious girl in the group. She is independing, and feels like she does not need the help nor friendship from anyone. Because of this, when she becomes her alter ego, Cure Mystery, she feels that she should not join Cure Daylight and Secret. She eventually joins them, when they save her life after she's beaten pretty badly by Sibylla, and thus showing her that friendship and teamwork is important. Cure Mystery represent the past. Mascots : Aion is a rabbit/hamster/piglet-kind of fairy. He is mostly white, light, light blue and has golden patterns all over his body. Aion has a golden spade marking on his forehead. Aion can't be mistaken for any animal, and thus, among others he has to act like a plush, which he dislikes, but does not complain about it. He is usually really quiet, polite, and does whatever he can to help the Cures, though he is a bit harsh on Daylight the first time she transforms. He is also very calm and mature by nature. : He eventually discovers that he can turn into a clock-like device,'' which the cures chnnel their energy through as a finishing/purifying attack. He does also have a human form, and he turns into a teenager boy called , which directly translates to "Guinea pig piglet". : Aion lives with Secret the first couple of episodes, but eventually moves to Daylight, after realizing from her first battle, that she isn't as much of a weakling as she seemed. Villains : '''Chronos is the main villain in Tick Tock! Pretty Cure Era. He appears in the first 3/4 part of the series as a large dark gray statue, in which he looks like a big wolf. After he has broken out of his prison of being a statue, he is shown to have black fur that glistens like stars. He would be described as very beautiful if it was not for his eyes, which are blood red, and the fire of a hell burning behind them. Chronos can breathe fire like a dragon, but he can also create pitch black energy orbs/waves to do his bidding, which are similar to the ones his minions can create. His main goal during the period whe he is a statue is to burst out of his stone prison. He talks with his subordinates through telepathy, and does always seem as if he has a plan b, which he most of the time has. In episode 39 he breaks out using the power of the Legend. Chronos is purified and cleansed from his thoughts of controlling time as he please by the Cures finishing attack be decided in their ultra form, Legendary form. : In the very final moment of Tick Tock! Pretty Cure Era, Chronos is shown as a 6 year old kid with red, happy eyes, and pitch black hair. He's laughing and smiling towards the cures, and holds Jera's hand. : Sibylla is the 2nd in command, and the one Chronos talks with when he is imprisoned in stone. She loves bossing around her subordinates. In her normal form she has long silver hair, and black eyes without shine. In human form/disguise she usually has dark brown straight hair to her sholderblades, and dark brown eyes. She uses telekinesis (she can use it to make her hair move as weapon if she wants), but can also create dark green energy orbs/waves (with black core) that holds massive destruction power. Sibylla can summon an upgraded version of Gyaku's. She's the last villain to appear except for Chronos, and also the most powerful of Chronos' minions, and she also holds a grudge againt Cure Secret. : Sibylla is purified along with Chronos, and Gero and Jera during the final fight. : Sibylla is shown during the final moment in the final episode along with little Chronos, Jera and Gero. She seems rather shameful, and is very unsure of what to do. : Gero '''is the first villain to appear. He hates Cure Daylight the most of the three cures. In his normal form he has incredibly light blue eyes, it almost looks like he has no iris nor pupil. He has ebony hair and is extremely pale. In his human form he turnes blonde and blue-eyed. He also has a bit darker skin than in his usual appearance. Gero can summon strong winds, and also the same kind of energy orbs/waves that Sibylla and Chronos can do, but they're dark red with a blazing red core. Gero is the weakest of the villains that are able to summon Gyaku's. Gero is purified along with Chronos, and Sibylla and Jera during the final fight. : During the very last scene of the final episode, Gero is shown standing togheter with Jera, Sibylla, and Chronos (as a little kid), and seems rather uneasy and shameful. : '''Jera '''is the second villain to appear. She holds a grudge towards Cure Daylight in the begginning of the series, but when Cure Mystery makes her appearance, Jera's grudge changes and is directed towards Cure Mystery. Jera has long chestnut wavy hair and red eyes in her "normal form". She also has slightly blue-ish skin. In her human/disguised form, Jera has golden, wavy hair that reaches to her shoulders. Jera has the ability to summon ice and form it as she wants, but she can also summon Energy orbs/waves like her subordinates, only that hers are icy blue with a dark blue core. Jera can summon '''Gyaku's. : Jera is purified when Cure Daylight convinces her that the vision of Chronos is misleading, and after being purified with cure Daylight's Excel magic, she joins the cures and helps them, feeling that she has "woken up". During the final battle she takes a blow meant for Cure Mystery, who catches her before she falls to the ground. Jera says as she fades away: "..I never showed any friendship or anything of the kind towards you, though, without knowing it, I envied you... For your wonderful friendships... Please take my power, and use it to save Sibylla and Gero... They do not know any other life than the one under Chronos' rule... Please, show them the same mercy and kindness you did to me..." ''After this last word, Jera dissappears completely, and only a glowing icy blue orb with white center. : Jera is shown during the very last moment in the final episode, after Chronos is defeated, waving and smiling to the cures in her human form, togheter with Gero, who seems rather shameful, Sibylla, with the same feelings as Gero, and with a little boy that looks about 6, Chronos' new self. : '''The Gyaku, or the Reverse, are the monsters of the series. In their normal form, they look like small, incredibly cute furrballs (and they are in this state called a Kotei). However, when they are merged with something, they turn evil and does only follow the orders of the one who created/summoned them. When in merged form, they look like the object or animal but with fur, and ten times bigger. Minor Characters : White Lady is the goddess of time. She has gone under many names during her reign over time, and humans are aware of her, but they think that she only is a fairytale like all other gods and goddesses. She has blue, bright, and clever eyes, and long flowy brown hair. She is dressed in a long white dress with golden tints and silver ornaments. White lady was a Cure, named Cure Passage, before she sacrificed her normal life for the sake of the world, and when she did that, she aquired her goddess form, and her magical powers increased. : She has then lived in the timeless zone, where time is administrated, alongside fairies and humans who decided to go there and never die, but be as good as dead to the rest of the human kind. : When Chronos attacked the first time, she was able to win the battle, and he seemed to be down for the count. When Chronos attacked a second time several years later, he was able to breack down the defences, which were still in a rather bad condition, and got into the castle. The last that was heard of her is that she sent the keys to the Room of Time along with Aion to Earth. : The Kotei, or the Positive, are small incredibly cute furrballs in all colours of the rainbow. They normally live in the Timeless Zone, but do occasionally travel outside of it to view the world. Kotei are extremely peaceful, and wouldn't hurt a fly. Locations : The''' Timeless zone'' ''is the place where White Lady lives. Time is adminstrated here, and the Core of Time itself is kept safe. The keys to the Core itself belonged to White Lady, that is, until Chronos attacked, and the White Lady sent the keys to the Room of Time away with Aion. : When one would visit the Timeless zone, before Chronos attacked, one would see a big castle, and a small town. In the castle White Lady lives with her advisors and servants, and in the town, mostly humans live, who have descided to stop aging and live forever (unless they descide they want to die). The Timeless zone is like an endless dome, where the sides and ceiling are white and glowing in all colours of the rainbow. : After Chronos attacked, however, most of the town has gotten deserted, or those who still manage to live there are very cautious of when to go outside, etc. The colour of the "dome" is unchanged, only a little bit more desaturated. The castle has several holes in the scructure, the biggest is where the main gate used to be. That was the hole that Chronos broke into the castle with. The : The 'Room of Time ''is a locked room, with so strong defences that it is impossible to find by scrying. It is located in the castle of the timeless zone, but if one would open the door to this room without the keys, all they would find is a bedroom. If they, however, used the keys, then they would get to a space (meaning it has no visible walls, floor or ceiling.) : Youmasosh'ki is the organisation of which Chronos leads. Youmasosh'ki is a variation of Youmasoshiki which means 'Ghost organasation'. The name didin't exist when Chronos attacked the Timeless zone; It got given to them in the newspapers for some unknown reason. The only ones included are Chronos, Sibylla, Gero and Jera. All of the members have the ability to summon Gyaku's. Items Time Accessories : The , and are the henshin Items that are used by the cures. The Time Bracelet is Kaede/Cure Secrets Henshin item, and it's a golden bracelet with a red, upside down heart shaped gem. The Time Choker ''is the Henshin item belonging to Hotaru/Cure Daylight, and it's a silver choker with a spring green oval-shaped gem in the centre. Finally, the ''Time Crown is Cure Mysterys henshin item, though it only appears as a crown in her legendary form. In her civillian, Cure and Excel form, it appears as a plain diadem (not the crownlike thing.). It's silver with a dark purple gem on the side/semiside.The gems on these items are the so called keys to the Room of time. : (note: ''Time Accessories'' isn't the collective name for the Time Bracelet, Choker, and Crown, they don't have any.) : The Legend is a mirror with a huge amount of power that can reflect past, present and future. The cures find it in episode 30 and they get the help of it to purify the upgraded monsters. The cures loose it to To be Decided, and Chronos drains it's power to break free from his statue form. During the final fight, the cures' strong feelings restore it's power, and it grants them their final powerup by dividing into three and morphs into their henshin items. : The Excel's '''are the items granting the cures their Excel form, when a cure's Excel form is activated, both for the first time, and when the cure calls upon it's activation, the cure glow in her theme colour, and then the light compresses to her waist, forming belts. It's the belts that are the Excel's. Forms/Power-ups of Pretty Cure The Basic form''' is the first form that the cures get, and the one they stay most of the time, when they are not in a power up. The''' Excel form' is the same as the Basic form, but each of the Cures get a belt in their respective colours, which another layer to the skirt flows down, which is similar to the back skirt part of Cure March and Sunny. It enhances the cures abilities making him/her stronger, faster, etc, but also boosts the power of any magic used. The 'Legendary form' is the ultimate form of the Cures. It changes their outfit a lot, but it's still recognizable. Their hairstyles are also a bit changed, mostly to a lighter colour with streaks of the cure's secondary colour. The cures receive an aura that glows in resonance with their feelings. The stronger the feelings, the brighter the glow. This aura also allow them to fly. '''Both the Legendary and Excel form can be used both singular and togheter with the others in the team, but only the Excel form is used singulary during the run of the series. Legendary and Excel form can be used together.' Plot In a place, unknown to mankind, a bit like our own, but not quite... A white-dressed woman hurried through the hallways of the palace. She looked calm, but worried and a bit scared. As she made it to her throne room, she barricaded the door with magic, and took three gems of her necklace. The three gems started to shine. The woman smiled as the gems grew and changed into three separate accessories. A golden bracelet with a the red gem, a silver necklace with the spring grass green gem, and a silver diadem with a dark purple gem. A small rabbit-like creature hurried out from it's hiding-place, and the woman looked at him, and smiled. "Ah, Aion," she said. "I knew I would not be able to keep this away from you... But now that you're here, would you do me a favour?" The smaller creature nodded, after a bit's hesitation. "But White Lady-sama, why are you...?" He trailed off. "You know as well as me that my powers are slowly fading away, and that we need the help of the legendary soldiers, Pretty Cure. Would you take these and make sure that they end up in the right hands?" Aion looked at the woman. "Would you be all right?" He asked. "Yes. And if I'd disappear, the time would still be out of Chronos' hands." She smiled. "Please, do this one thing and help me save the flow of time!" These last words made the fairy to make up his mind, and when the woman gave him the accessories, he took them with determination. He started to glow, and White Lady looked at him with a smile. "Farewell, Aion!" And then he disappeared into the world of humans. *''List of Tick Tock! Pretty Cure Era Episodes'' Gallery Tick Tock Pretty Cure Era Logo.png Cure Secret NEW.png|Cure Secret Cure Daylight.png|Cure Daylight Cure Mystery.png|Cure Mystery Kaede School Uniform.png|Kaede in her school uniform Trivia Only counting the canon series and those created by Sweetangel823. *Tick Tock! Pretty Cure Era is the first fan-series created by Sweetangel823. *It is the second series to start out with two cures, who is later joined by another. **Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart did this, with Nagisa and Honoka in the beginning and then Hikari came along (although Shiny Luminous isn't a cure) References Category:Tick Tock! Pretty Cure Era Category:User:Sweetangel823 Category:Sweetangel823's series Category:Fan Series Category:Time Themed Series